


Enough Is Never Enough

by Siffie



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny - Fandom, Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Destiny, Destiny 2, Gen, Inspired by flavor text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffie/pseuds/Siffie
Summary: A Hunter in the wilds finds what he likes least.





	Enough Is Never Enough

Not everyone came to live underneath the Traveler when it came to rest, projecting its energy to shield what humanity could find their way underneath it. For most, the trek seemed to be far more trouble than it was worth. Fallen roamed the untold miles between they and the fabled city, and it oft seemed much safer to remain in what secluded hamlet they had managed to establish than to risk sacrificing everything they had built, however small it was.

Of course, not everyone who lived outside the protection of the City was concerned with a peaceful life.

The acrid smell of gunfire wafted through the air, smoke trailing from the tip of a rifle’s barrel. The Hunter ejected the magazine, the sound of it clattering to the floor filling the silence between the noise of shell casings raining downward and the next magazine being clicked into its proper place. He didn’t blink behind his mask as he resumed firing down the hallway, filling the interior of the decrepit building with a barrage of muzzle flashes. He would have to do a lot of maintenance on his weapon after putting it through this kind of abuse, but he didn’t care. There was anger in the pull of the trigger.

He never liked coming across scenes like the one he had found, the anger blossoming in his chest like a tentacled beast, constricting his heart and lungs. A shout had caught their attention, enraged them with nothing more than his presence, but they overestimated their own strength. Two went down immediately as returning fire ricocheted off his armor, the Light-charged surface eons beyond anything they could scavenge themselves. The rest ran, ducking inside the old structure. What it had been, the Hunter couldn’t say. A school maybe. One story, low to the ground with long hallways, more blown out windows than he cared to count.

He followed them inside, trailing just far enough behind that he only ever caught sight of them going around corners, but there were only so many places to flee. A locked door was what ended them, their escape blocked by a rusted chain someone in an age past had used to secure the door.

A sigh left the Hunter’s lips as he dropped another magazine to the floor. The barrel of his weapon dropped, red-hot and uncomfortably close to deformation. Any self-respecting soldier should never let that happen. The hall had been splattered with claret-red, dark silhouettes slumped against the sealed door. The Hunter’s Ghost flickered into life over his shoulder, casting its light briefly over the scene, setting the mess of steel and gore twinkling like stars in a wet, red sea. It vanished just as quickly, not saying a word.

Thank god humans died easy.

It was enough that endless hordes gathered outside their meager walls to kill whomever and whatever they could catch, but for the survivors to prey on one another? There was no greater sin. He could not say what the world had been like before the Collapse, his second life beginning hundreds of years past the calamity, but it was the Dark Ages no longer. The Age of the City had begun, and wanton brutality would no longer be tolerated.

Law had long been restored within the massive barricades and twisting streets of the City, the people inside living in relative harmony as long as they never ventured outside where the Guardians could protect them. The frontier, however, was governed by no law other than that of the gun. Change would be wrought one bullet at a time, the eyes and hands of the Tower molding the wilds into a place where humanity need not fear the alien, much less one another.

A radio crackled to life in the mess of corpses, a voice coming through harsh and tinny. A demand to know what they had found, what they were bringing back to their little enclave of murderers.

The Hunter sighed again.

_Enough is never enough._


End file.
